a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improvements in bass drum beating equipment; more particularly, the invention provides an enhanced drum pedal system having interchangeable cam profile members for attachment to the drum pedal sprocket to thereby enhance drum performance and versatility.
b) Description of Related Art
Current drum technology includes foot-operated bass drum assemblies wherein the drum pedals are manufactured with a sprocket and hub assembly disposed on a shaft. The sprocket and hub assembly engages a drive chain or strap driven by the pedal. The strap rides along a cam surface to provide a predetermined beater speed and playing response. Each sprocket and hub assembly is provided with a particular cam shape and, thus, a particular playing response.
The cam shape associated with the sprocket and hub assembly directly affects the beater speed for the bass drum. The sprocket and hub assembly mounted on the drum pedal shaft is provided to limit the travel distance of the beater; thus, with the same stepping force acting on the pedal, a user may have different playing response based on the movement of the beater. Conventional drum systems do not provide a convenient and versatile manner for the user to alter the cam shape. Rather, when a user's cam preference changes, that user must either purchase a new pedal system or replace an entire sprocket and hub assembly defining the cam shape.
From this description, it is noted that many kinds of products sold in the market cannot fulfill the requirements of a drum user and, consequently, there is a long and unfulfilled need for a convenient and versatile cam assembly for use in pedal-operated drums and constructed in accordance with the present invention which tends to litigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.